


Caved In

by siephilde42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: As result of an explosion, John and Sherlock are buried under a building. John is in danger of bleeding out, and maybe it is time for certain words.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Caved In

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank-you to MrsCaulfield for betareading this <3

"John!", Sherlock screamed. His ears were ringing from the explosion. "John, where are you?" Groping in the dark, he tried to find his colleague. Eventually, he came across something soft with his fingers.

The words he heard were muffled. "Don't... move me."

"Of course not", he muttered under his breath, probably too quiet for John to hear. With some delay, he remembered the flashlight on his phone and used it to assess the damage the falling debris had done. He swallowed.

"I... Scarf. You should..."

With trembling hands, Sherlock managed on the third try to position the phone such that it illuminated the gaping wound on John's leg. "Is... Is that right?", he stammered while he tried to stop the bleeding with the garment

"...Think so. Don't really feel much at the moment."

"I... I'll try to call Greg."

"Okay", John said, nodding.

"No signal. We must have fallen below the groundwork. Seems to be a secret cellar." He went quiet for a while. "I wonder if they even think we are alive?"

John groaned, which caused Sherlock to hurry back to his side. "Can... I do something?"

A weak head shake. "Doubt it. Just talk to me. Don't want you to to sit there with me unresponsive."

***

Sherlock tried his best to keep John awake, telling him all sorts of things.

"I think you told me this anecdote already."

"Did... did I? I'm sorry."

"No worries. It's lovely to hear you dissing your brother's intelligence." He coughed. "I mean, as compared to dissing the intelligence of everybody else. Any more stories of Redbeard?"

"Uh. Don't think so. Anyway, these stories..." He buried his face in his hands. "You know."

"Yeah."

"I... I'm sorry about the head in the fridge. The thumbs in the cupboard. And..."

"Don't. The last thing I want to hear are apologies."

"Very well. Uh... You know the song 'Hound Dog', right? Do you have any favourite ver..."

"Oh, come on, just say _it_."

"Wh... What?"

"The... The thing you really wanted to say back then on the airfield. I mean, I'm _quite_ sure Sherlock isn't a girl's name." John scoffed. "If you cannot say it now, you probably never will. So..." He made, with some effort, an inviting gesture.

A quiet, desperate laugh escaped Sherlock. "You already know, don't you", he said in a strangled voice. It was not a question.

"I'd like to hear it from you."

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again.

"Sherlock?"

Sniffling, Sherlock replied. "No." He wiped away tears with his hand, letting out a shaky exhale. "No. Because if I say it now, it's... it's goodbye. I... don't want to say goodbye."

John gave him a weak smile. "When did you turn superstitious?"

"About one minute ago?", Sherlock offered, doing a half-hearted laugh.

"Okay. Still..." The doctor's eyes were closed. "Still..." His chin dropped to his chest.

"Still what? John?" He reached for John's face and neck, looking for a pulse. "John, please..."

A noise overhead. A loud one. Then, a voice.

"Sherlock. Are you two down there?"

"Yes! Yes!", the detective heard himself yelling.

***

 _Sunflowers_. It took some time for him to register that the flowers were not an hallucination, but in fact standing on a bedside table. He blinked, slowly tilting his head. His glance found a familiar figure curled up in a chair. "Sherlock", he whispered.

The figure stirred.

"John. You're awake."

"Obviously. ... Did you buy these?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Yeah, found these in a shop around the corner while they were operating on you. I... needed something to do." 

"They're nice. I..." He yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"Go back to sleep, then. I'll be here."

Before John fell asleep, he finally heard Sherlock saying it, and he smiled.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The set-up at the beginning is somewhat inspired by a Castle episode.


End file.
